random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimatehero's Epic Adventures of Meap
These are Meap's adventures told by Ultimatehero. Chapter 1 Meap was riding in a U.F.O. The criminal took the mustache back, so he was stuck with a dumb translator pod that malfunctions every time and turns him animal-like. Suddenly, a large beam blasted from a weird dimension and blasted Meap down to it. Meap crashed into a forest. Dora walked up to him. (Dora): Hello. My name is Dora! (Meap): MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dora the Ex-no-rer: Part 1 Meap started walking away. Dora caught up to him. (Dora): Will you help me find Boots, my backpack, and my map? Meap shook his head. He started walking away. (Dora): You will? Great! Dora started running through the forest. She stopped when she got to a pile of logs. (Dora): This pile of logs is in the way. How will we move it? Meap shot a laser from his eyes at the pile of logs and destroyed it. All the wood piled down on Dora and Meap. Then, the wood passed them. Meap had many splinters, but Dora was unharmed. (Dora): The ray moved the logs out of the way! Let's go! Dora ran past the area. Meap followed her. They found Boots. (Dora): Boots! Let's go find The Map and Backpack now! The group advanced on. They stopped when they got to a large river with alligators. (Dora): How will we cross the river? (Boots): I don't know. Hey! Look over there! Boots pointed to a log that made a bridge to the other side. (Dora): Excellent! Let's go! The group ran to the log and started walking over it. The alligators started turning the log. (Boots): Oh no! The alligators are spinning the log! We can't cross it now! (Dora): Yes we can! We'll just call for a star! Meap walked to the other side without falling off. (Meap): Meap? (Dora): He must have used a star already. Which star did you use? (Meap): Meaaaapppppp!!! It started to turn nighttime, and stars appeared in the sky. (Boots): Hey! There's a star! Boots pointed to a black star in the sky. They both jumped toward it, and landed on the other side. They got up without any dust on their clothes. (Dora): Excellent! Hey, there's Map! Map jumped into Dora's hand. (Dora): Now, we just have to go to the Cart Mountains! Map struggled. (Map): I can't make it glow! Dora quickly picked up a gold crayon and colored the outline of Cart Mountains gold. Then, she took a white crayon and colored the outline to match the background again. (Dora): Let's go! They ran until they got to the mountains. They ran up and jumped into a cart. They started rolling. They rolled toward a large pillared rock and a ramp rock. The pillared rock had a red circle, the ramp had a green circle. (Dora): Which one has a green circle? Meap turned the cart so it would crash into the pillared rock. Map turned it so it would go up the ramp. Meap turned it again, and they crashed through the pillared rock. There was a rain of rocks that only fell on Meap. (Dora): Good choice! They got to the end and found Backpack next to a strange machine. (Dora): Good job! Dora ran to Backpack and put it on. (Dora): Now, the group is united again. Meap dug himself out of the rocks and jumped into the machine. He pulled the lever. (Meap): Meap-meap. The machine teleported through a purple aura. It landed where Meap saw grown-up Dora and her friends. (Meap): Meeeeeeaaaaaaaapppppppppppp???????????????? To be continued................ Category:Meap Category:MEAP! Category:Ultimatehero Category:Stories